Tales of the Burrow: The Baby Books
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: TALES OF THE BURROW IS BACK! Two years after Tainted Paint, Jack was going through the old storage area and came across the bane of the kit's existence...SCRAP BOOKS. Welcome to the embarrasing, cute, lovable stories of the kits as babies, toddlers and young children! Requests open!
1. Nap Time

_**THIS IS PURE FLUFF! NO LEMONS! JUST ADORABLENESS, MEMORIES AND OVERALL CUTE FLUFFY MAN LOVE AND FAMILY! Sorry, I drank SO MUCH TEA. This takes place after Tainted Paint, and is part of the Tales of the Burrow series ABOUT the Ice Queen trilogy. A note: ALL TALES OF THE BURROW BOOKS ARE REFLECTIONS OF, SIDE STORIES TOO, AND BASED ON THE ICE QUEEN TRILLOGY! The characters, references, EVERYTHING can be traced back to ANYTHING I have written based on the Ice Queen trilogy or the trilogy itself. ANYWAY, this little number WILL have Old Man Winter/Silva Aurora romance in it, being set two years after Tainted Paint. I MAY post a lemon of those two one day (If I get enough requests and I feel motivated), which will be filed under First Snow, where ALL LEMONS RELATING TO THE ICE QUEEN TRILOGY WILL BE POSTED! Please Read and Review!**_

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

The Warren was quiet. That in itself was an abnormality, but for once, peace reined. Aster was, for once, relaxing in the sun instead of going into workaholic mode a month after Easter. Nick was painting eggs with Joy, the twins weaving baskets for next year's Easter, and Hunter was busy tinkering with a robot toy he had designed. The only family member unaccounted for was Jack, and that was usually a terrifying thing in itself. Suddenly, the quiet was disturbed.

"HEY KANGAROO!" Aster groaned as he heard the nickname, the children snickering.

"What the bloody Hell is he yelling about?" he sighed.

"Knowing Mom, probably some game he picked up in Russia." Snickered Joy.

"JOY! HUNTER! EMMA! ROSE! NICK! YOU TOO!" yelled Jack, peeking out the front door of the Burrow. The five kits shared a look, but ultimately retreated to the Burrow. What they saw when they got there though, THAT was the surprise. Boxes were all over the living room, Jack sitting on the floor while he carefully picked up different colored books and smaller chests from one big box.

"Where did THIS come from?" asked Hunter, looking into a box of old fabrics and leathers.

"I got bored and decided to go through the storage pit." Said Jack. "Hey Roo, look what I found!"

"I knew I put it somewhere in there." He said, looking at the binder like books.

"What is it?" she asked. "Must be pretty important if DAD got all smiley over it. No offence Dad, but usually your all anti-fun and work obsessed." Jack laughed, Aster glaring at his mate. Hunter coughed, trying not to laugh like his younger siblings, Nick hopping up to his parents with a curious look in his eyes.

"It's your baby albums." Said Jack, holding up the bright pink book. "Pictures, stores, important dates, how big you were when you were born, all that."

"Tooth got yer Mother hooked." Said Aster. "Gotta admit, ya were damn cute little ankle biters. Been wondering where they ended up."

"Ooh, I wanna look!" said Emma, Rose nodding. Jack opened up the Pink book, Joy's ears going back in embarrassment. The first picture was just of Joy napping on a bright pink blanket, North's cursive scribbled onto the page.

"You were so tiny." Said Jack, smiling. "And fluffy. Neither of us were awake for this, so North recorded it. You didn't have a name yet, though. You were only about seven inches long!"

"Pretty small for a Pooka." Said Aster. "But, yer Mother's pretty tiny."

"What was Joy like when she was a baby?" asked Nick. Jack thought a moment then laughed.

"Adventurous." Said Jack. "And VERY cuddly. You HATED being left in your crib. Unfortunately you figured out how to escape and scared the shit out of your Father."

"Yer the one that nearly killed yerself zipping through Santoff Claussen having the Mother of all Panic Attacks." Snorted Aster.

"Who was it that, the minute he found out his little girl was missing in the workshop, attempted to put the globe on red alert?" asked Jack. "Didn't Sandy have to knock you out before you started interrogating elves mafia style?" Aster snorted and Jack smiled, knowing he had won.

"What happened?" asked Hunter, wanting the blackmail against his sister. She KNEW that's what he was after too, and shot her younger brother a dirty glare.

"Well…" said Jack smiling at the memory.

_**Joy: 2 weeks old**_

"Not a trace of nightmare sand or fearling." Said North, nodding at Jack and Aster. Both let out a sigh of relief at Jack's clean bill of health. "And officially off constant bed rest. May stretch, fly IN workshop SLOWLY, and walk, but must have rest periods. Fearling take physical toll, and escapade at pond slow healing. Must be careful."

"So I can MOVE?!" said Jack happily.

"For small period." Said North. "Nothing strenuous, and must rest at least one a day outside of sleep. Good for health."

"And Joy?" asked Aster.

"She is healthy." Said North. "Small for Pooka, but healthy. You know of appetite, and she's already crawling."

"Most Pooka don't start crawling until a month." Said Aster.

"You have advanced daughter, old friend. This calls for celebration!" Jack glared at him with the intensity of a thousand burning suns, clearly warning him against his idea of a party, a cold front running through the room.

"Oh no." said Jack. "NO party! I'm not risking someone trampling Joy in a drunken waltz!" North startled at Jack's glare, and Aster sent him a look telling him to drop it if he valued his life.

"Alright, we wait until kit is bigger." Said North. "And Jack stops hormonal imbalance."

"Hey!" huffed Jack, glaring angrily at North. Suddenly a yeti burst in, rambling on in hysterics in their guttural language only the Clauses seemed to understand. North turned white as a sheet, Aster immediately gaining suspicion.

"North…" began Aster in a dangerous tone. North chuckled nervously.

"Ah, Manfred here…well, he go check on kit, and when he look, kit not in crib."

What happened next border lined on the third ice age.

"YOU LOST JOY?!" yelled Jack, floating in the air, winter energy dropping the room's temperature by twenty degrees and filling the air with an icy current.

"Must have crawled out of crib." Said North, backing away nervously. He had only ever seen Jack this worked up once, and that was after Pitch absorbed Sandy five years ago. He never hoped to be on the receiving end but, lo and behold, this is just where he got. In a flash Jack was gone, rocketing through the workshop, Aster hopping after him, but not before he sent North a venomous glare.

"Joy had better be okay, or there's going to be a LOT of Christmases without a Santa Clause." North gulped, Aster disappearing to search the ground while Jack searched the air. North slid back into his chair.

Time to call in the reinforcements.

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG**_

"JOY!" Tooth fluttered about the workshop, finding no trace of the baby Pooka. Sandy had to give up an hour ago, needing to administer dreams but promising to return and help as soon as he was done for the night. Aster was pacing, completely out of sorts, in the globe room, trying to think of any places she could have wound up and, MiM forbid, who would take her if given the chance.

"Bunny!" North lumbered in, looking out of breath. "You seen Jack?" Bunny felt an icy hand grip at his heart.

"Not since he dashed off looking for our daughter." Aid Aster. "What happened?! Did he get hurt?! Damn it North I'm going to wring your bloody neck! First Joy, then Jack! I oughta-" Suddenly Bunny hit the ground, a cloud of golden sand exploding and transforming into a ring of carrots above the sleeping Pooka's head. Sandy grinned, tossing a ball of and up and down. An image of a snowflake and a baby rattle appeared above his head, followed by a question mark.

"Not a clue." Sighed North. "We look for hours! Not a tra-" suddenly, Baby Tooth zipped in, Tooth coming from the other side with her head hung.

"I looked EVERYWHERE! Thank MiM there's no sign of Joy in any dangerous areas-" Baby Tooth squeaked loudly, loud enough to wake Aster.

"What's wrong with the little sheila?" he huffed. Baby Tooth grabbed his ear and squeaked, tugging him towards the toy storage.

"Really?!" exclaimed Tooth, hovering over Bunny's head. "Oh thank MiM!"

"What say little fairy?" asked North.

"She found Joy!" she said happily. "And Jack too!" Bunny perked up, itching to go.

"What are ya waiting for sheila?" he said, taping his foot. "Lead the way!" Baby Tooth rushed off, leading the Guardians through countless doors, three stair cases and two long hall ways before they entered the open toy storage. Baby Tooth raced to the back of the room, where all the plush items were kept and hovered, squeaking. Curled up atop a mound of stuffed animals and pillows was Jack, Joy snuggled securely to his chest with a bright pink bunny stuffy secured in her paws, sucking on the ear as she slept. Bunny let out a sigh of relief, the other Guardians cooing at the adorable scene.

"Oh that's so CUTE~" chirped Tooth, Baby Tooth perching on Jack's shoulder and nuzzling him affectionately. Joy stirred a bit, blinking as she stared at her Father with sleepy little blue eyes. Finally she yawned and fell back asleep, burrowing, if possible, even closer to her Mother's chest. The five merely watched in silence until North noticed the elves frozen to the walls. Without a word he walk out of the room.

"PHIL! Bring chisel and hot water! We need no more elf décor!"

_Present day…_

Everyone but Joy was laughing, the white Pooka's ears flat with embarrassment.

"You were just so cute!" said Jack with a smile. "I didn't want to wake you up. You latched on like a koala!" Hunter broke into a fresh fit of giggles, ad Joy punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up idiot!" huffed Joy. "I bet you did PLENTY of embarrassing things when you were a little kit!" Aster snorted.

"Plenty is an understatement." He said with a grin. Hunter's ears fell as Jack picked up the green book…


	2. Rubber Duckie

Jack opened the book up to a picture of Aster and the guardians attempting to bathe Hunter, the little kit tugging on his ears, screaming and squirming to get out of the water. There were about five snap shots, judging by the slightly shaky quality, taken by Sandy's dream sand while he helped wrestle the filthy kit into the tub of the episode ending in a suds-soaked big four and a bone dry, still filthy baby Hunter. Everyone but Hunter got a laugh over it, even Aster, though it was somewhat bitter.

"Ya just never wanted to take a bath." Said Aster. "Wrangling ya in for one was almost impossible. Ya were pretty small for a Pooka kit so ya wormed into places I didn't even know existed in the Burrow."

"So, how did you actually make him take a bath?" Aster pointed at Jack.

"I didn't think about it until yer Mother had to head out for a week in Russia." Said Aster. "Don't know how he managed you two."

"Don't forget how much trouble YOU were in when I got back." Huffed Jack, giving him a pointed look.

"In my defence, preparing for Easter and watching two stubborn, hyperactive kits was a little too much."

"You had to call in North, Sandy and Tooth and all of you couldn't even handle it."

"Dad?! Unable to babysit? Oh Man in the Moon I gotta hear this." said Joy, smiling at her Father a little too innocently.

_**Joy: 3 years old. Hunter: 2 years old**_

_**Day 1:**_

"You SURE you have everything under control?" Jack circled Aster and their kits, biting his lip. Sure, he left for a day or two before, but a week strait? If it wasn't an emergency he'd be staying put.

"Relax Snowflake." Said Aster confidently. "The little ankle biters are in good paws."

"You've never watched them for two weeks alone before…" Aster gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't ya have some frozen misery to spread?" he snorted. "Now get going! The sooner yer done, the sooner ya can get back and I get bragging rights." Jack rolled his eyes and pecked him on the nose.

"Don't let them stay up pat their bedtime, and make sure Hunter gets a bath at least once." He turned to the toddlers and gave them a big hug. "You two be good for Daddy, okay?"

"Bye-bye Mama." Giggled Joy, Hunter licking his face affectionately. With one last goodbye Jack shot off into the sky, rushing towards Russia. Aster looked down at his kits, the two toddlers playing quietly with a ball. He smirked, wondering what Jack was so worried about. How hard can taking care o two little Pooka kits be? If Jack Frost, the embodiment of Fun could handle them, why couldn't he? After all, what's a little babysitting compared to crunch time before Easter? Nothing, that's what. With a grin he picked up a book, deciding to read a bit before he went to make the kits lunch.

If only he knew the Hell he was in for.

_**Day 2:**_

Screaming. Aster's ears ached with the shrieks of the two toddlers, said hellions racing around the Burrow, playing a game of tag and chase, laughing and giggling up a storm. The two kits had been up since the crack of dawn, jumping on the bed, shrieking, demanding to play, screaming and making a ruckus while Aster's migraine grew.

This…wasn't TOO bad. Yeah, they started a food fight, but nobody got hurt. A loud, shrill screech filled the air.

"MINE!" Aster sighed. In the space of one day he was already praying to MiM Jack got home soon.

_**Day 3:**_

North jumped a bit as an Easter egg hopped onto his desk, the egg made of some kind of stone. The egg sat down in front of him, blocking his sculpture. North touched the egg, intent on moving it aside when the top popped off, a glowing green orb floating above it.

_"NORTH! I don't care WHAT I have to do, just GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!"_ Loud squeals and crashing furniture was heard in the back ground, as well as the sound of a kit crying. North blinked, completely shocked.

If Aster was asking for help, and if those screams in the background matched his assumption…

"Phil! You in charge!" yelled North, picking up his swords, sending a message to the other guardians, save Jack, who was dealing with another potentially lethal disaster, to come to the Warren, ready for war.

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG**_

"THIS is what you were freaking out about?!" said Tooth, Sandy and North chasing the two kits, both COVERED in mud, while Aster and Tooth caught their breath.

"Can ya really blame me?! They're little terrors!" Aster shivered, fur covered in bud, paint and MiM knows what else he had to trudge through hunting for his children. As soon as he caught one, the other escaped, and when the other escaped, they seemed drawn to the places that would make the biggest mess possible. The fields were smothered in dye and paint, muddy paw prints all over the golems, the egglets wisely hiding from Joy and Hunter. Tooth sighed, sinking back to the ground.

"Nope." She said simply."WHERE did they get this ENERGY?!" Aster shrugged.

"Inherited from Frostbite?" Sandy and North dropped to the ground with Tooth and Aster, each one carrying a giggling, multicolored, MESSY little kit, the two guardians panting.

"How does Jack do this?!" exclaimed North. Bunny shrugged.

"My guess is some kind of magic." He pulled himself up. "Now that the fugitives are caught, it's time for a bath." Joy lit up.

"Bath, yay! Bath!" Joy scrambled out of North's arms, running to get the metal was tub from under the clothes line. She dragged it to her Father and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, SOMEBODY seems enthusiastic." Cooed Tooth. Sandy struggled to hold onto Hunter who was whimpering and squirming.

"No baff! No baff Daddy!"

"Too bad ankle biter." Replied Aster. "Your getting a bath whether ya like it or not."

Turns out that was the worst mistake of the millennium. Hunter ripped out of Sandy's grasp and bolted, Tooth shrieking and tearing after him with Sandy while North and Aster gave Joy a well deserved bath. By the time night fell, all the Guardians were exhausted, and Hunter still hadn't had a bath. He had gotten back into the burrow and dug himself a little hole, too small for anyone but a tooth fairy or egglet to fit through and too deep for Aster, Tooth or North to reach or for him to be pulled through.

"Come on Hunter, you have to take your bath." Said Aster, getting a bit annoyed. His kits were ALWAYS clean with Jack. Why wouldn't Hunter just cooperate?!

"NO!"

Already, the number of times he wished Jack would hurry up and return was nearing the hundred mark.

_**Day 6**_

_****_ "He's STILL refusing to come out?!" exclaimed Tooth, peering into the mini den Hunter had built, the little Pooka glaring stubbornly at the guardians. Aster looked about at his wits end, and for some reason, he held a fishing rod. The other guardians were just as haggard, but the odd sight of Aster, a vegetarian, even OWNING a fishing rod was beyond any of them. Aster carefully threaded a carrot to the line, muttering to himself.

"Bunny, what are you-" Aster shushed them and dangled the carrot outside the den and waited. A multicolored nose poked out, and the guardians remained quiet. Slowly Aster drew out Hunter, the kit even dirtier than before.

"SANDY!" Sandy dropped a laundry basket over Hunter, Aster handing off the rod to North and grabbing his son while he munched on the carrot.

"Okay squirt, you are taking a bath!" At the word bath, Hunter flipped, clawing and squealing as he was carted off to a freshly prepared basin of warm water. His tail touched the water, and he tried climbing up Aster's ears. Thus began the wrestling match to end all wrestling matches, the battle of wills between a toddler and parent. For a full two hours the two fought, Aster almost getting Hunter in the water many times, Hunter nearly escaping just as often. The guardians tried to help, clambering over and around each other as they tried to get the kit in the bath, Hunter winning the fight paws down, getting the guardians muddy and dirty in the process.

"What the Hell happened in here?!" All heads turned to see Jack staring wide eyed in the door way, the furniture over turned, Joy clinging to his leg while the Guardians, covered in dirt, dried paint, dye and food residue, held on to his filthy son, who had also frozen at the exclamation.

"Uh…Bath time?" supplied Tooth, who currently had a grip on Hunter. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, opening a cabinet and bringing out a rubber duck. Hunter lit up at the duck and squealed.

"Duck! Duck! Duck! Quack!" Jack handed him the duck, took him from Tooth, and deposited him in the water and proceeded to give the kit a thorough scrubbing while Hunter played with the little rubbed duck.

"Towel." Wordlessly, North held out a towel to Jack and the winter spirit wrapped Hunter up in is, rubbing down his fur. The Guardians were speechless, going over the three days of Hell the little kit had put them through over a bath, a bath Jack had gotten finished in under twenty minutes with nothing but a rubber duck.

"How in the Hell-" began Aster before Jack rounded n him, giving him an extremely unimpressed look filled to the brim with suppressed laughter.

"You didn't read the instruction sheet I gave you?"

"WHAT?!" The Pooka looked completely lost.

"Instruction…?" Jack sighed, stormed into the kitchen, picked up a note pinned to the ice box and handed it to Aster. Underlined and boxed in bright red ink was number nine on the list:

"Hunter will not have a bath without his rubber duck. Present the duck before mentioning the 'B' word. It's in the medicine cabinet." Read Aster. Jack smirked, the Guardians retreating to clean themselves up with promises of revenge on the Pooka. Aster just sat at the table, calming his breathing. Suddenly a loud squeak filled the Kitchen.

"Quack, Daddy!" Jack laughed while Aster sighed, putting his face in his paws, the two year old, freshly bathed kit waving his duck in the air.

_**Present Day**_

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes, laughing until their sides hurt.

"Oh MiM Da that's sad!" laughed Joy.

"You're telling me!" cackled Jack. Aster snorted.

"Like you haven't messed up." Snorted Aster. "Remember when Joy and Hunter both lost their first tooth?" Jack shuddered.

"I thought we agreed NEVER to speak of that again." Aster smirked.

"Oi, it was funny. Tooth sure got a kick out of it."

"What happened?" asked Emma.

"We'll tell you when your older." Said Jack. "Or I'm dead. Whichever comes first." Aster snorted and flipped a few pages in the album…


	3. Teeth and Bubble Wrap

_**Joy: Age 7, Hunter: Age 6**_

Jack and Aster were sleeping peacefully in their nest, Aster curled protectively around Jack, and Jack snuggled into his mate's fur, one hand on his swelling stomach, the other tangled in Aster's fur. Aster was just waking up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, when IT happened.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" Two balls of fur landed on his side, knocking the wind out of him while Jack jumped, fully awake at the kit's squeals. Hunter and Joy clambered all over their Father, squirming, yelling and hanging on to their Mother all at the same time.

"Oi!" The kits froze and looked at their disgruntled, trampled Father and flashed a huge grin apiece.

Grins that were slightly askew.

"What's wrong?" panicked Jack, checking over Hunter, mostly because he was small for his age, the youngest, and his sister liked to rough house. "Is anything broken? Where does it hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Mama!" said Joy hopping up and down. "Look! I gots a loose tooth!" Jack watched with wide eyes as Joy poked one of her bottom teeth with her tongue, wriggling it about.

"Me too! Me too!" said Hunter, showing one of his buck teeth swaying as his tongue boxed at it.

"Well would ya look at that!" said Aster, picking up his daughter and ruffling his son's fur. "Yer getting to be pretty big! Yer first loose tooth! Tooth is gonna be thrilled!" Both parents froze, cogs in their mind turning.

"Oh Sweet MiM." Said Jack. Quickly the winter spirit shot out of the nest, locking all the windows and doors, reinforcing them with ice.

"Why's Mama acting funny?" asked Joy, tugging on her Father's fur.

"Come on Frostbite, Tooth ain't gonna break in with a pair of pliers." Snorted Aster, arms crossed. "One bloody joke and yer terrified of the woman."

"This isn't about the pliers!" snorted Jack. "THIS IS WAR!"

"What the bloody hell-Heck, what the bloody heck are ya going on about ya show pony?"

"Oh no." he said. "I love Tooth, she's great, but it will be a cold day in the Amazon when that freak fetishist gets a hold of their teeth!"

"Is this about her sticking her hands in yer mouth all the time?" asked Aster. Jack shot him a glare and put another layer of ice on the door. Aster sighed, rolling his eyes. "She's a guardian. She's gonna find a way to get those teeth eventually. Besides, it's her JOB. Ya can't win." Jack continued to ignore him, ramping up the defences around the burrow and entrances to the Warren with single minded determination.

"…Ya know the fairies can fly right through any barrier, right?" Jack roared in frustration, the ice melting in five seconds flat while the kits giggled at their Mother's antics.

Hopefully Tooth would find it just as funny.

_ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRO TGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG_

"BUNNY!" Aster choked as a barrage of rainbow hued fairies, led by their human sized Queen, and dragging the other two male guardians behind her, swarmed, forming an impossibly thick barrier around them in the globe room.

"Oi!" he yelped. "What the bloody-"

"GET ME THOSE TEETH!" yelled Tooth. "Jack wouldn't even let BABY TOOTH collect them! What good is being the guardian of memories when you can't collect your own niece and nephew's teeth?!"

"Whoa, calm down!" exclaimed Aster. "I'm sure it's just hormones. Give him time to even out! The teeth haven't come out yet!" Aster's ears drooped as Tooth fluttered up to his face, eyes narrowed. He trembled slightly as his ear was grabbed, Tooth pressing their foreheads together.

"Look, E. Aster Bunnymund." She growled. "You WILL make sure I get those teeth, and I WILL have NO PROBLEMS FROM JACK ABOUT IT. . UNDRSTOOD?!"

One normally didn't associate scary with Tooth, but HELL she could play the card well.

"Crystal clear." Choked Aster as he was released. As Tooth's army disappeared, Aster let out a long sigh. "Jack ain't gonna like this…"

_(Line break)_

"You tried to take on Tooth?!" exclaimed Hunter. Joy grinned.

"And you lived to tell the tale? Impressive."

"Oi!" Aster glared at his eldest. "Close yer gob and let me finish!"

_(Line Break)_

Aster was not prepared for what he saw at home. He had been expecting a full scale fortress to have been built around the Burrow, complete with Egglet and Golem guards and operational ice artillery. But, not a blade of grass had been changed. Aster felt a hopeful burst of optimism; perhaps Jack had forgotten about his desire to keep the baby teeth.

As soon as he opened the door, he was proven wrong. EVERYTHING was smothered I bubble wrap. Every hard surface, every corner, even the walls, all covered in bubble wrap.

"Daddy!" Aster groaned as he saw to remotely bunny-shaped mounds of bubble wrap hop up to him, only their faces clear of the plastic. Both seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Joy…why are ya covered in bubble wrap?" Joy giggled, popping the bubbles on one ear.

"Mama did it!" she laughed. "It's fun Daddy!"

"This brings the term 'bubble-wrap child' to a whole new level." Groaned Aster. "Go play. I have to have a chat with yer Mama."

"Okay Daddy!" Both kits shot out the door, laughing maniacally all the way. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he shut the door and growled.

"FROSTBITE!" He almost wished he hadn't spoken up, as a gust of cold wind slammed him onto the bubble-wrapped couch, a VERY intimidating Jack Frost stalking forward with a roll of bubble wrap under one arm and a roll of packaging tape in the other.

"Er…Jackie?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT KANGAROO!" Aster wilted, at a loss for words.

"What's my fault?!" Jack huffed, pulling out some bubble wrap.

"You know HOW they both got loose teeth?!" he growled. "Your egg golems formed a wall while they were playing and they SMASHED INTO THEM!" Well, that somewhat explained the bubble wrap.

"How's that my fau-Er, Jacky, what are ya doing with the-" Aster gulped as Jack's blazing blue eyes burned into his skull, the sound of ripping tape filling his ears.

_ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRO TGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG_

North, Tooth and Sandy stared with dropped jaws as Jack, smiling, dropped two little teeth on the table in front of Tooth. Though, instead of Jack, their eyes were locked on Aster, Joy and Hunter.

"Vhy…Bubble wrap…" stammered North, Aster sighing as another bubble of his forced armor popped in his ear. The kits were having the time of their lives, as were the elves, as they all popped away at his and the kit's armor, filling the air with tiny pops and giggles. Tooth, however, forgot about the bubble-wrap clad rabbits as she picked up the teeth.

"Awe! Aren't they the cutest little-" Tooth squeaked, almost dropping the teeth as Jack hooked her foot and tugged her down to eye-level with his staff, smiling a little too sweetly.

"lose their teeth, or let ANYONE touch them and I will turn you into a feather pillow."

_**Present…**_

Jack turned red as all five of his and Bunny's kits cackled, Aster laughing despite himself.

"Made sense at the time…" he muttered. "Pregnancy messes with your head…And Tooth DOES have a tooth fetish!"

"Where did ya get all that bubble wrap anyway?" asked Aster, giving him a questioning look.

"…er, you know about that…You know how North had to get creative with old paper and blenders that year…?" Aster sighed.

"Ya looted the bloody pole."

"In spades darling." Emma and Rose giggled while Hunter and Joy both looked like they wanted to vomit when their Mother kissed their Father on the cheek.

"GOD get a room!" Huffed Joy, gagging.

"How do you think you all came along?" said Jack with a deadpan expression. Both chuckled as their eldest son and daughter squealed, covering their ears.

"MiM, Mom that's GROSS!" shuddered Hunter, Joy for once agreeing.

"Guess we shouldn't tell them about that one time, huh?" laughed Jack.

"MiM, that was awful." Snorted Aster.

"What time?" asked Rose. Jack laughed nervously while Aster ran a paw through his fur.

"Well, ya were only three at the time and it was New Years Eve…"


End file.
